Tsukune Aono, the master of Time and Space
by LordxSesshomaru
Summary: Tsukune is the master of space and time. He meets two lovely women and they become friends, despite one of them denying he is their friend. What happens when a human goes to a school for monsters with a power that is beyond that of any monster that ever existed? What happens when a human with a power that hasnt been seen for centuries goes to a monster school. Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. Here is the beginning chapter of my story. I dont know if its any good, but im trying something new . please forgive me. **

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Tsukune was a 16 year old teenager. He was six foot and had chocolate brown hair and eyes. His eyes however, held fear. A fear of people. Not of being hurt by them but a fear of getting near them to be friends or something more. Tsukune was known during his middle school years as a freak. He could do things that made others push him away and call him names. Tsukune was just a lonely guy who wanted just one friend... just one friend that wouldn't call him a freak... a friend that didn't care that he was different... but that wouldnt happen.

Tsukune was riding a bus alone through his little city, heading towards a tunnel. The bus driver was kind of creepy sounding when he spoke, but he also had a sense of niceness. He actually sounded like he cared for the boy. "Hey Kid? Are you a new student at Yokai academy?"

"Uh Yea"

"In that case, you better prepare yourself. That's one scary ass school your going to."

"Whatcha mean?"

Tsukunes cell phone rang and he answered. It was his cousin Kyouko.

"Hey Kyouko"

"Hey Tsukune. So I heard you got into a new school!"

"Uh yea, its called Yokai academy"

"Well I am sure you never heard of it as I never did, so I did som-"

The phone died out as it lost a signal as they entered a tunnel.

Tsukune got off the bus and was kind of shocked to see there was a scarecrow and a sign. The sign was a bus schedule, but Tsukune ignored it.

"I'd watch your back if I were you." The bus driver said as he drove off.

Tsukune looked back at the bus which entered the tunnel again, curious about what he meant but he let it go. Tsukune started walking down the path through the forest, which looked dead, that went towards the school. In the trees there were crows and bats. The bats looked funky but the crows was the scary shit. They had blood red eyes. That was not normal! But Tsukune didnt pay attention to the animals. Just to his feet. Tsukune was thinking about what he would do for lunch as he wanted to avoid being around people despite him wanting a friend. He just didn't have the courage to go talk to people again after what happened. Tsukune sighed and then was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a voice. A females. It sounded gentle... kind... and sweet.

Coming THROUGH the forest itself came two gorgeous women. These women were like models... one had long pink hair and emerald eyes. She was the one speaking. She looked gentle... kind and cute. However, the other one was completely different. The other girl had long silver hair and blood red eyes. Her demeanor was that of a snobby aristocrat, one who would castrate you for touching her if you were lowly in her eyes. She wasn't cute but drop dead gorgeous. They were both beautiful. Tsukune however quickly averted his eyes when their heads turned to him.

The two women both looked at the boy who was paying attention to the ground. They both sniffed the air and looked at each other. They both smelt it. The girls and Tsukune both arrived at the school and Tsukune just disappeared in the crowd. It wasn't like he was invisible but he was skillfull in just blending in and disappearing in the sea of students.

Entering the classroom, the two girls both walked inside. They both spotted the boy that was walking through the forest with them, that didn't even pay attention to them. It was abnormal. The silver haired girl sat behind Tsukune while the pink haired one sat in front of him. Tsukune had his head down but immediately brought it up when the teacher came in.

"Well good morning students! Welcome to Yokai Academy. My name is Shizuke Nekonome and ill be your teacher. Im sure that all of you know, but Yokai is a unique school. A school made entirely for monsters!"

Tsukune looked up and raised a brow. _'Did she just say monsters? What the hell is this place? Did I somehow get involved with a school that does Halloween?'_Tsukune thought to himself.

"Now our rules. No monster forms. Remain in human forms. Rule two. Never ever reveal your monster identity to anyone."

"Ha. A bunch of boring rules." Said the guy next to Tsukune. He looked mean.

"And you are? Oh, Saizou Komiya. Well the rules are set up for a reason."

"If we do happen to spot a human, why not eat him? That's what I would do anyway." His long tongue snaked out and then back in, like a snake. Tsukune was shaking behind a book. _'He has got to be joking!'_

"well, that could never happen. Humans could never get in the barrier created by the Dark lords. A human even got in, he would be killed immediately."

Tsukune dropped his book, and he was shuddering, shaking even.

"Say whatever you want, but I swear I've been smelling a human this whole time and humans are delicious."

With that Tsukune froze in fear. _'What have I gotten myself got into?!'_

Both of the girls looked at Tsukune with interest. They were both having different thoughts about him and different thoughts about him acting this way, but they thought it was only fitting that he would act this way.

The bell rung and Tsukune was gone in a flash. He was there one second and then he wasnt, which made both girls very very curious about him. The silver haired girl was suspicious now, suspicious about the boy.

Both girls followed their nose and found Tsukune sitting on a bench sipping some juice. He was drinking orange juice from a can that the vending machine offered. Both girls got tomato juice and sat down on either side of him. Pinkie was on his right and the silver haired girl was on his left. Tsukune froze instantly from the company but kept his attention to the juice.

"Excuse me. What is your name?" The gentle voice from this morning called. He didn't say anything, not going to assume she was talking to him. Then he felt a gentle poke. "What is your name?"

"His name doesn't matter." A voice said from behind a pillar. Almost instantly, Tsukune was up against a pillar by Saizou. Saizou had him by the shirt and kept Tsukune against it. "So what are you two hot gorgeous ladies doing with this loser?"

"Hey! Put him down! He didn't do anything to you and we were having a conversation!"

"Come on. Ditch this loser and come with me. Get with a hero and lose the zero."

"He is not a loser! Put him down now!"

"Or what?"

The silver haired girl said nothing nor did anything, her attention on Tsukune. Her brows were furrowed in thought at the boy, curious. Then it happened. Tsukune was no longer in the grip of Saizou but running with a bag he didn't even have before. Tsukune was running through the forest and Saizou looked at his empty hand.

"The hell?" Saizou said.

Both girls ran towards Tsukune who was running away. The pink girl was out in front as the silver haired girl just followed. Saizou smirked then followed the two girls, as he was just a lustful guy, I mean loving guy.

Tsukune finally stopped running when he made it to the bus stop. He began to pant as he was out of breath now from running three miles. He looked at the schedule and his heart sank.

"Once a month... ONCE A MONTH?! Oh no... no no no... please no... I need to get out of here... please."

"Why are you leaving?" The gentle voice was heard again. Tsukune turned and faced the stares of both of the girls who looked slightly similar.

"I don't belong here."

"Oh dont say that. Please stay. You look like you could use a friend... and I could to. Please stay."

"I do not belong here. I..."

"You are human." The silver haired girl said.

Tsukune's thought seized up as he was found out. Tsukune was about to speak when he heard Saizous voice.

"He is human is he? Well, then thats good! Because it is my duty as a Public Safety Committee officer to kill those who are human and those who harbor them!"

Coming down the hill was Saizou who was transformed into some beast. He ran down the hill and came at Tsukune and both girls. However, Saizou was somehow turned around instantly and hit the cliff.

"Harm them? For trying to be nice? I could never let that happen." Tsukune said, standing up straight and proud. Saizou turned to attack but then he laughed evilly.

"Oh my. A human saying this. You think you can stop me?! You got another thing coming!"

Saizou charged and Tsukune raised his hand to Saizou like a stop sign but then it happened. A sticky material wrapped itself around Tsukune and yanked him off his stance. Saizous fist struck Tsukune directly in the face, sending him flying towards the girls. Tsukune was bleeding profusely through his mouth and nose, down for the count immediately. The sticky material was made from behind the girls. It was a girl with long black hair and she had a evil smile.

"You were right to call me Saizou. Good boy. Now let us kill these three for their actions!"

Tsukune looked up at the two girls. Both girls were kneeling next to him but only the pink haired girl spoke.

"You are so brave... please... let us handle this for you and let me get you to a hospital."

Tsukune coughed up blood and looked up at the pink haired girls face. He reached up with both hands and grasped their shoulders. The silver haired girl glared at him for touching her, but did nothing.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you guys. I'm sorry for running away... I... I want to be your friend too..." Tsukune passed out from lack of blood and his hands fell... his hands gripped their Rosarys and pulled them off.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Here is the next chapter of this story. I would have written chapters for other stories, but I just wasnt feeling writing more then one chapter. So I thought about what to do for this story and here ya go.**

**This story is really just one big experiment... This is going to try and help me to be able to write stories involving more then one girl... and well writing for two women instead of one. Its tough but im going to try my best. I hope you enjoy this story.**

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"_What is he exactly?" A womans voice... colder... royalty like._

"_What is he? He is human." Said another voice... this one... warm... but calculating. It was a mans voice. _

"_You know that what I mean. He is not just some human." The cold womans voice again... it was like ice. _

"_Heh, this human here? Well, if you are so interesting in knowing, Ms. Akashiya, This human is Tsukune Aono. He is also the user of the power of Space and Time."_

_"And...?"_

"_He is beyond your level despite not having any good combat experience."_

"_Impossible. There is no way a human could best me without using our weaknesses."_

"_Ah that is quite true, but he isnt an ordinary human. He has powers that have never been seen before. He is the first of anyone to use the powers of Space and Time. Space and Time is the most powerful force in the universe as it controls everything. Time... which I dont need to explain... and space. Space is where you are right now. He can control anything in an area he decides to. Its hard to explain... but it looks like Mr. Aono is awakening. He can show you."_

As if on cue, Tsukune began to groan and rub his eyes, which when he opened them, he immediately saw the pink haired beauty looking at him with a bright smile. She was watching over it he assumed. He was touched but he was still afraid. He sat up and looked in the mirror across from him, seeing what state he was in. His nose was wrapped in a bandage, and his eyes were black with a bruise. His lips were cut and his jaw ached. Tsukune closed his eyes and remembered... remembered everything that happened that day...

Tsukune turned his head and spotted the silver haired goddess and then a man who wore a white robe and had creepy white eyes.

"Hello Mr. Aono and welcome back. I am the headmaster of this school and its good to meet you. I already know you are human so do not act so alarmed. I have no intention of killing you... I was the one who brought you here in the first place you see."

Tsukune only nodded, laying back on the bed.

"So you brought me here huh...? Why?"

"Because Tsukune, you are important to my plans."

"So you are using me is that it?"

"Yes I am. Will you stay?"

"Will I finally have a place to be? Will I finally learn my place?"

"I cannot say Tsukune... but you are the only one who can make it happen here. Not me."

"I see... I will stay then... for a while."

"Good, now im sure that Ms. Akashiya wants to see your powers."

"Which one... What exactly do you want me to show...?"

"Your most powerful ability?"

"My most powerful ability...? That could put you all in danger. I will show you my third most powerful ability." Tsukune said as he raised his hand towards the table next to his head on his right. He lifted up a vase of flowers and showed it to everyone, then instantly... it disappeared.

The silver haired girl raised a brow, a bit shocked at what happened. She only hoped it was invisibility...

"No Ms. Akashiya. It is not invisibility. What he just did removed the object, the vase and flowers, from existence. Do you understand the extent of his powers? If he so chose... he would wipe you out instantly and you would be unable to stop him."

Moka was shocked on the inside but she would not show it to anyone...

"I refuse to use my powers like that on another being... It is too powerful and I am not a killer... plus... It would make me into more of a freak then I already am..."

"You are not a freak Tsukune!" The gentle voice said to him from his left. He turned and saw the pink haired beauty look at him with a scolding look. "You are not a freak. You are special. You may be different but so what? Everyone is different. If you are a freak then everyone is a freak. You are no worse then any creature out there... no matter how much people will say differently. So please stop berating yourself."

Tsukune looked at her and just nodded weakly. He was never spoken to like that... he was never spoken to like a friend. Tsukune turned to look at the headmaster who just looked at him.

"Tsukune. You were brought here because of your kind and gentle heart. You are not like the other humans who would use their powers greedily. You are strong yet kind and you will be the one to bring together the monster and human world. So please, do your best here. I will help you when I can ok? So, I am actually begging you... stay here and live." The HM said, now leaving the room leaving the two girls and Tsukune.

"So... what are your names...?" Tsukune said after a minute of uncomfortable silence.

The pink haired girl looked uncomfortable. "Um... its a bit difficult to explain and you might not believe me."

"Try me."

"Ok... Well," The pink haired girl began. During the talk, Tsukune looked at her seriously then back at the silver haired girl sometimes, nodding. The talk was about forty five minutes long so when she finished, Tsukune was shocked.

"Huh... You know... I do believe you. I do believe you are the same yet separate. I mean, I apparently have powers beyond anyone... so I could see magic that would do that to you guys."

The Pink haired girl smiled and hugged Tsukune tight, crushing him in her vampire grasp. Tsukune gasped and struggled, only to be let go a few seconds later. He began to rub his arms, sure a bruise would come in but he smiled... he smiled at his new friend... friends perhaps. The silver haired girl just stared at him with an expressionless face... like she was thinking to herself... the silver haired girl scared him... but that was ok.

"Well, it was great to met you Moka... both of you."

"It was great to meet you too Tsukune. We will make sure no one tries to harm you."

"I can take care of myself you know... and from what you told me... you have limiters which you cant take off yourselves... so I will protect you guys. I promise."

The pink haired girl and Tsukune smiled at each other. They began to have just conversations about the human world and the yokai world, both asking each other questions. The silver haired girl though just took a seat and trembled inside.

"_There is no way... this human... there is no way this human could be more powerful than a vampire... It is just not possible. Humans are weak creatures yet this one is so powerful... I... I need to show him his place. I must be stronger than him! I must be!" _

* * *

**Read. Review. FHWOMP!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. Here is a new chapter. I reveal the ultimate power of Space and Time. Well... Ultimate destructive power. ;) Please enjoy.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

Within a large room, there was a large rectangular table. At this tables head sat a man with long blonde hair. He was looking over some documents that were brought to him by his henchmen. There were four other people sitting near him, awaiting his decision.

"So its confirmed hes human?"

"Yes Kuyou. Keito and Saizou both confirmed this this morning when they awoke from their injuries. They also said that he has befriended two vampires. One of which is the one who kicked their two asses."

"Hmm. Well, that provides a problem. Two vampires... even I worry about one vampire. Alright, here is the plan."

Kuyou spoke his plan to the group, and they all nodded and agreed that it was a good plan.

"Alright, it is the judgment that for this school's safety that Tsukune Aono and the two vampires are hereby sentenced to death for crimes against the Yokai world. Agreed?"

"Yes!"

"Good... Execute the plan. Move out!"

Everyone dispersed leaving Kuyou behind to his thoughts, his left hand rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Two vampires... this is going to be tough but hopefully this plan will work. It should be simple once it goes into effect..."

He sighed and laid back against his chair for a moment, biting his lip as he thought to himself. About five minutes later he pushed himself out of the chair and made his way out of the room, heading towards the roof top for his part in the plan...

* * *

Walking together to class, the Two Mokas and Tsukunes finally entered their classroom and took their seats. The teacher smiled at everyone and began to speak when the door opened. Entering was someone dressed like that girl was that first day. He walked up to Tsukune and handed him a piece of paper.

"You are under arrest Mr. Aono. Please gather your things and come with me."

"What?! What did Tsukune do wrong?!" The pink girl asked as she got out of her seat to stare at the man. The man just simply raised his hand to stop her.

"I do not know. I was just told to fetch him. Please come with me Mr. Aono. Your friends stay here though."

Pinkie got up from her seat to follow but the silver haired girl held her back.

"Don't worry. We will follow. He did nothing wrong.. it was us. They will come for us."

Pink Moka nodded and sighed.

Finally arriving on the roof, Tsukune looked around. There was only one man as his escort left. The man who was left was a man with long blonde hair. He looked at Tsukune with a smirk.

"Hello Tsukune Aono. So you are probally wondering why you are here. Do you accept your punishment if you have broken the law?"

Tsukune nodded. "Of course but what rule did I break?"

"Being human and in the academy."

Tsukunes face just drained of all color as he gulped.

"I-I'm no hu—-"

"Don't play games. My two servants Saizou and Keito both heard you and your friends talking about you being human. You also smell human so do not lie."

Tsukune just bowed his head. "You found out... so what are you going to do?"

"The rule is you have to die. I believe your teacher was the one who told you this as well."

Tsukunes face still lacked color as he looked at Kuyou with fear. "Please... Please no. Is their anything else?"

"No Tsukune. Your death must come. Humans cannot be in this school as it is a monster school."

Tsukunes voice was caught in his throat. He couldn't say anything more. Tsukune just kept his gaze on the ground, frozen like a statue. He would have to accept his fate, because it is the law. He was a good boy who was brought up by his parents that laws were there to keep people safe. He was brought up properly which made him smile but he then began to tear up when he thought of losing his parents... and the two Mokas. He wasn't even going to get a chance to say good bye.

* * *

It was now lunch time and the two Mokas still havent seen Tsukune. They were both worried, though only the pink one would show it. They were both heading towards the lunch room when they both fell to their knees. The pink one then screamed in pain as she began to spark with the silver one. The silver one showed pain on her face, as she held her sides, but she was losing consciousness. Water was poured on them and this water was holy water. It did massive damage to them. Then they both finally lost consciousness when another bucket of water was poured on each of them. They both fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Tsukune turned around when he heard the door to the roof opening. He just stared at the roof, waiting the agonizingly long wait for his end. He accepted his fate, but then his eyes went wide as the two Mokas were led in by chains. They were unconscious it seemed. Tsukune turned to Kuyou who introduced himself earlier. Kuyou wore a smile on his face as the two Mokas were awakening now, but they were bound in chains as they were still wet from the water, so they were still being sparked. They could no use any of their powers any longer even though they had none thanks to the Rosary.

"Tsukune Aono. You and your friends are sentenced to death for being human and harboring a human without intent to turn him into the authorities. You should have thought twice before staying at this school."

A spear of fire began to appear behind Kuyous back where he kept his hands. He was smiling as Tsukune looked at both Mokas.

"Tsukune! I'm so sorry... we couldn't protect you from these men... please... forguuuuuuuuuuuuh" The pink haired Moka said until she was interrupted by blood spurting from her mouth. Looking down at her belly, both Mokas and Tsukune saw a spear of fire was embedded in her heart. She looked up at Tsukune with tears in her eyes before she fell forward, dead.

Tsukunes mind began to reel with different emotions. Anger, sadness, despair, desperation and hate. The Pink Moka just died before his eyes, all because of him. He began to tear up and fall into despair when he heard the wind of something going past him. He looked up and saw another spear of light flying through the air. The silver haired Moka just looked at Kuyou with hatred, awaiting her death but it never came. The spear just flew into Moka yet it didn't do anything... it was like something ate the spear.

"huh?" Kuyou said as he threw another spear. The same thing happened. The spear was eaten up by something. "What is going on?! Someone, stab her!"

Two of the henchman had swords and knives and brought them down to bare at Moka. The swords were phasing through her, being eaten up by something, yet they could pull them out. They had no idea what was going on. Everyone was confused, except Tsukune.

_'Tsukune... you are using your power to protect me... even though I have never really talked to you... though I never really acted like your friend... Why?' _Moka thought to herself as she saw the weaponry being eaten up by Tsukunes powers. However, she looked at Tsukune now as a audible growl was heard.

"You... You killed Moka because of me being human... cause I went to a school that was meant for a human and monster relationship but people like you shit on its memory. People like you deserve to die!" Tsukune got up from his kneeling state on the roof, his eyes glowing black with white spots in the eyes. It was like staring into space itself and seeing the stars. "DIE! ALL YOU MUST FUCKING DIE! IM GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU!" He raised his hand behind him and lifted the ten henchman into the air. He looked at Kuyou who began throwing spear after spear at Tsukune, though the spears just kept being eaten alive. However, the spears then appeared into Kuyous body. They penetrated his body.

"What is this?! How did my attacks hit me?! How are you able to do this?! You cant be some human then! Though no matter, my fire wont harm me." The fire was just swallowed into his body as he began to transform. Kuyou turned into a blue flame fox demon battle form.

Tsukune smiled as aimed his left hand that was not holding up the henchman. In the hand a black swirl began to appear.

"You want to know what I am Kuyou? I am human with a power beyond any monster. Witness my ultimate power!" Tsukune threw the henchman high into the air who were screaming. They would die from the fall alone, but then Tsukune threw the black swirl into the sky. The henchman kept on flying for a while before they began to come to a stop. The black swirl stopped about 200 feet from the roof and 200 feet from the henchmen. The small black swirl, which was the size of a baseball, then exploded. It exploded it something that looked like something from space. The black swirl just became what looked like the top of a hurricane. It began drawing in the clouds now which became part of its vortex. It was sucking in everything and now the wind was coming down to effect the people on the roof, but the sucking was so weak nothing happened for the moment. But it was getting stronger gradually. The Vortex was the size of a football stadium in all directions. In the middle of the vortex, was pitch black.

Moka audibly gasped this time as she recognized what it was. A Black Hole. The most powerful object in the universe which not even light can escape. The vortex got bigger and bigger with all the matter it was absorbing. It was even absorbing in the barrier, which began to break under the massive gravitational pull the black hole was creating. The henchmen were immediately sucked into the massive vortex, meaning they were gone forever. The black hole then disappeared, letting the barrier get repaired and the sucking power of the black hole was gone.

"You... you have this power?! N-no way! Not possible! There is no way a human could be stronger then monsters! This is not possible!" Kuyou said as he began to try to run away. Tsukune smiled and created another black swirl in his palm. This time the black swirl was as tiny as a pebble. Tsukune threw the pebble at Kuyou which came at him with great speed. It struck him in the back then... BOOM.

* * *

Moka looked at Tsukune who was lost in his emotions. The emotions were anger and hate, but she looked deeper into his face and eyes... there was sadness and despair at not protecting his friends. She felt pity for Tsukune but then he shot the pebble at Kuyou. She watched with wide eyes as she watched the tiny object explode into a baseball sized Vortex. It struck Kuyou in the back and Kuyou was no longer moving. He was actually screaming in pain! Kuyou bent at a impossible angle, breaking his back. He now covered the Black Hole, which began to eat him up. The baseball sized black hole had the power of a large black hole! Tsukune created this black hole to make Kuyou suffer. Moka just watched with fear at Tsukunes power but also admiration at how powerful he was.

Kuyous skin was ripped off of his body, followed by the muscles then the blood. All that left was the bones which snapped and shattered, now swallowed by the vortex. Kuyou screamed until his muscles were removed... which meant his death. He screamed and screamed for the thirty seconds he was alive as he felt his body being torn apart. The black hole disappeared and Tsukune turned to Moka, only for the black light to disappear from his eyes. He collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Moka finally got free of her chains as the vampiric power she held, even if she had a limiter, came back. She got over to Tsukune and placed his head on her lap. She looked down at him with worry as his breathing was very weak. Moka was instantly worried so she carried Tsukune towards the infirmary. Laying him down, she sat next to him as she watched the nurses scramble all over him...

Moka just looked down at Tsukune, feeling so bad for the boy who watched as the friend who was actually friendly to him die before his eyes... she squeezed his hand gently, before sitting back against the chair... getting some rest.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	4. Falling Inside the Black

**Hello guys. Here is the next chapter. I could have added more to this chapter... but you know how much I like to be an asshole and create cliff hangars/dramatic endings right? ;)**

**So yea... MWAHAHAHAH. :D**

**Enjoy. I own nothing.**

* * *

It was night time when Tsukune began to stir awake. He opened his eyes with a flutter before his eyes stayed open. He began to sit up until he collapsed back down as he remembered. Remembered what happened on the roof... what happened to the Pink haired Moka... the girl who was really his only friend. Sure the other Moka hung out, but she never really spoke to him. They were not really friends he supposed... but that just meant it hurt even more when he lost his friend. He began to tear up and sob quietly. Unknown to him in a corner... in the dark was the silver haired Moka who slept though she began to stir quietly.

* * *

Moka was sleeping in her chair that was moved away from Tsukune due to the nurses. She stayed by his side for the time that he was out. She didn't want to abandon him and she wouldn't. She missed the other Moka though the pink haired Moka was a fake. Even though they only knew each other for a couple years. She began to awaken now as she felt a need to awaken. She began to open her eyes and she spotted Tsukune awake... but something was happening. A black swirl was in his hand, and then it consumed him. She got up quickly and ran over.

"Tsukune! Don't Tsukune!" But her words fell on deaf ears as Tsukune was gone. He was no longer in the bed which was still there. Now she was confused. She felt no suction or anything from the black hole that Tsukune created in that room. She was so confused but then the door opened. The Headmaster walked in and looked at the bed then Moka.

"Hmm. He teleported away. Though he is still on campus... wait... never mind he is gone. Tsukune left the school grounds. He went through the tunnel and is back in the human world."

"Where is he going?"

"I will assume his parents house. Why?"

"I think I should follow."

"Why? You arent his friend right? Why do you care?"

"I wanna be his friend. Plus he needs someone."

"Hmm. Alright I will give you more time out of school. Please, take this portal." The HM created a white portal nearby which showed the picture of the human world. Moka quickly jumped into the portal and began to travel.

* * *

Tsukune was walking towards his house which was a mile. His eyes were glued to the ground as his mind was reeling in pain. The loss of Moka injured him... it was the first death he has seen and it was of his friends... He liked Moka... She was the first friend he had and she was a monster! Though he actually didn't know what they were. He never asked what monsters they were and they never said. It slipped their minds to tell or ask but Tsukune was happy with Moka... he was happy to have a friend regardless of who she was. Human or monster.

Tsukune made his way up to his house and knocked. No answer. He rang the doorbell. No Answer. He began to get worried now as he waited for five minutes at the door and he constantly knocked and rang the bell but no answer. He found the key under a rock and opened the door. He walked in and began to look around. He kicked off his shoes and closed the front door behind him.

"Mom?"

"Dad?"

"Kyoko?"

No answer. Kyoko was his cousin and she was over often, so he would hope to assume she was over at his house... but there was no answer from anything. The house was quiet... too quiet... Tsukune walked up the stairs and knocked on his parents door. The door eerily opened on its own, meaning that the door was not shut properly. He walked into the room quietly.

SQUELCH.

**((From here, please listen to Skillet-Falling inside the black))**

He turned on the light that he found and looked at the floor. The floor was red and wet. He was confused. It looked like blood but it couldn't be. He wiped some of the liquid onto his finger and sniffed it. It was blood... His eyes went wide.

"MOM! DAD!"

The amount of blood was huge. He walked into the bathroom that the blood seemed to be leading to. He fell to his knees upon entering. Laying a few feet away... was Kasumi and Koji Aono. Tsukunes birth parents.

"No... No it cant be... Please Kami no... no no no no no no." Tsukune said as he began to sob. He leaned against the door frame and began to cry. He then noticed a hand sticking out of the tub. He got up while crying and looked in. It was Kyoko. She was in the tub and the tub was filled with blood... her blood. His cousin and his parents were dead... bleeding. They were stabbed multiple times. Tsukune fell to his knees in the blood. His socks now stained crimson with the life giving liquid.

Tsukune was sobbing into his arms as he laid his head against the cool tub. He heard a squelch behind him but paid no mind to it. If it was the killer... he was ready to die anyway... so when he felt the cold hand upon his shoulder he did nothing.

"Tsukune...?"

It was not a mans voice but a womans voice... and it was familiar. Tsukune turned his head and looked up at the silver haired beauty, Moka Akashiya. The original Moka... the one who never talked to him unless she had to.

Moka lifted Tsukune into her arms and carried him out of the house, kicking and screaming now. He said he didn't wanna leave, but Moka was much stronger them him. After three minutes of struggling, Tsukune just collapsed into her arms sobbing. Moka took Tsukune to a nearby park, sitting Tsukune down on a bench. She sat next to him and Tsukune was no longer crying. He just stared blankly as his lap.

"Tsukune... I..." Moka began to say something but it died in her throat. She couldn't find the right words to say.

"They were my parents... and my cousin... She was like a sister to me... they... they are dead... I..." Tsukune said through painful sobs. He started to cry again. Moka could only do one thing... and that was hug him to her gently and place her chin on the top of his head. It was what her mother did when she was upset. Tsukune just laid there, no longer sobbing or crying. He was quiet and his eyes closed.

Tsukune was in his mind... the images of his friend Moka... his parents... his cousin... all dead and they just flashed in his mind. All he could see now was death... of all of those he cared about... he never even registered that someone was hugging him... He was gone...

"Its... cold." was all that Tsukune said in her embrace. Moka then noticed it... Tsukune was broken... Tsukune was falling into the Abyss... Tsukune was slipping through the cracks... Falling inside the black...

Tsukune was unconscious... and fell into a deep coma.

* * *

**Read. Review. Go Fuck yourselves. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok. I decided to be nice tonight. I give you the next chapter. I first thought that I should be the bastard I love to be, but I decided to give you readers a break and give you the next chapter ;) **

**You are welcome.**

**I own nothing as usual except the plot.**

**Enjoy.**

**Ok so a few things to mention about this story. It may say the Master of space and time, but in all honesty, He is just a master of space. He is more powerful with space then time, so turning back time to fix things isnt going to happen. The time powers he contains are few though some are powerful. I will not say what power he has in time, but it will make... a big difference later on.**

**Now, I made Tsukune a Master of Space and Time for one reason really... Well two... Black Hole creation. To Create a Black Hole you have to manipulate both Time and Space, Nothingness Manipulation or Gravitational Singularity Generation.**

**The other reason I gave him time powers is something I will reveal in a future chapter eventually. I dont really wanna give out spoilers.**

**So Tsukune is a space user. Space imo is the most powerful super power there is, though a GOD could defeat one but again a God defeats all really. But again we dont play with gods like this in this fanfic. So anyways, Space-Time manipulation is the most powerful superpower out there. Tsukune is extremely powerful with Space. Time? No so much. But even space is in the top five superpower strengths. Time isnt in the top five, but its powerful when combined with Space. **

**So please, enjoy this fic of mine**

* * *

With a sense of urgency, Moka grabbed her cellphone and began to enter in the numbers. She was about to press call when a familiar sound came from behind her. Behind her was the school bus and creepy bus driver. He smirked and had the door open which was the familiar hiss that Moka remembered. Entering the bus, Moka placed Tsukune on his own seat and she sat next to him, laying his head on her own lap. She looked up at the bus driver.

"Where to young lady?"

"My fathers house. Please."

"Of course." The Bus Driver said, driving away.

Moka looked down at Tsukune and stroked his hair gently. Moka was not a very good comforter but her mother was. She did the things that her mother did for her when she was younger. Moka felt heart broken at seeing her... friend so broken. Her friend was in a coma because of the traumatic experience and she didn't know what to do. She was taking him to her house so she could look after him and perhaps her mother could to.

"Oh Tsukune. I'm so sorry for taking you here, but there was no other place... This house of mine... its a hellhole for humans... but you are not just some human... you are my friend and you will get the best care at my house so please come back to me. I know that you are swimming in the black... I know that you are lost... but I..." Moka couldn't finish speaking because the bus driver interrupted her whispering.

"We are here young lady. Akashiya manor." Moka nodded and lifted Tsukune into her arms before carrying him into the night of the realm of the Akashiya family. She quickly carried him into the house as it was opened by a servant who waited patiently. She carried up to her room with purpose, laying him on her bed.

* * *

Mokas bed was all red. It was just red everything. The sheets, the blanket, the pillow cases, the pillows, the wood... all crimson red like blood. Moka loved the color red. Mokas room was an interesting room. She had her nice red bed and her walls were painted silver, so things really stood out. She had a large dresser which was red like her bed and all on top were stuffed animals. There were at least ten stuffed animals. She had about four bats that looked different from one another, and they were all snuggled up in the top left corner. In the middle were three spiders which were in a toy web that was hung from two picture frames. On the right corner there were three snakes which were just coiled up together in the corner. The dresser was pushed back into the wall so it was like there was a specific indent in the wall for the dresser and the pictures. One of the pictures was a picture of Moka when she was younger. Around... ten. This was before she was sealed for the human world. The other picture frame was blank, begging for a picture to take the vacant spot.

She had a large closet which the two sliding doors were closed. The closest was the size of a small shed, which gave her a ton of room for clothes or shoes as she was a girl though the closest was pretty vacant. It had a few outfits, all outgrown. There was a table on both sides of the bed. On the left side of the bed the table just had a vase with Amethyst flowers all of which were of a purple color. There was also a clock which spoke the time. The current time was 10:38 in the evening. On the other side of the bed was a few books, a lamp which was turned on, and a few hygiene supplies.

Everything was layered with dust as she was gone for years and the room was undisturbed though it seemed her bed was washed and cleaned recently. The room was also vacuumed recently as well so it seemed it was just her belonging that wasnt touched. She smiled a bit at that, seeing as she has a lot of rights and privledges that others wouldn't.

* * *

Moka laid Tsukune down on her bed and tucked him into her crimson blanket which was very thin but fluffy. As her house was kept warm year round, she would actually rarely use a blanket but use a sheet but she didn't know Tsukunes preference. She sighed and began to sit down on a chair when her door opened.

"Mi'lady? Your parents are downstairs and they want to see you."

"Tell them that im... preoccupied right now."

"They insist."

"As do I. Please tell them that I will not leave my room..."

The servant bowed and left, leaving Moka to look at Tsukune with worry. She just sat there and waited... and waited... looking after him though she was beginning to dose off herself. However the door opened and she stood up. She looked upon her mother and father, who the latter was scowling. He wasn't very happy with Moka not coming to them when they had a servant fetch her but he was more interested in the boy in her bed.

"Mother. Father."

"Hello my dear. Are you doing well at school?"

"Yes mother. I am doing quite well but I had to take a few weeks off..."

"Does this boy have anything to do with it?" Her mother asked curiously.

Moka nodded.

"This boy... smells human Moka. Why is he in my house?"

"He is my friend dad... and this human that so disgusts you is more powerful then you or mother."

"You are kidding right Moka?"

Moka shook her head. "I am not and do not keep disrespecting my friend. He has saved my life and I owe him a great deal of gratitude that I never gave him."

Her father growled and glared at the boy who seemed asleep. He really did not like Tsukune and he really did not like Tsukune in HIS house in his daughters bed! So, he would have to kill him and teach his daughter respect. Gently pushing his wife aside he walked up to Tsukune and aimed his hand down to penetrate his heart.

"Dad! What are you doing?!"

"I am teaching you a lesson and getting rid of the filth from my house!" Issa said as he thrust his hand down towards Tsukunes heart. The hand was powerful and fast, but it was eaten up by something. Mokas eyes went wide and she reached for Tsukune. She found she went right through it while her father aimed another hand. It was eaten up. Moka blushed a bit as she realized it. Tsukune gave her the ability to ignore the shield he placed around himself... Tsukune really did care for her... She was touched.

"Why can I not kill this boy?! What is going on?! Where is my hand going?!"

"To another dimension father. Tsukune cannot be touched."

"You can touch him!"

"That is simple... he trusts me enough and he gave me the power to ignore his shield."

Issa just growled and aimed his yokai into a ball of power. He aimed it and shot it at Tsukune point blank but it was just swallowed by the dimensional shield. Then it happened... The ball shot out from below Issa which struck him directly in the chest. He flew across the room and into a wall, making a small crater.

"What was that?! How did my own attack hit me?!"

Moka smiled at Tsukune. Even while he slept in his coma, he would still show up people who should be more powerful then him. He was untouchable in combat... and it made her smile.

Issa growled and stormed out of the room, leaving Akasha who just shook her head annoyed with her mates anger issues towards humans. I mean, yea she understood it but when his daughter brings home a human she has to kill him. It was really rude and unnecessary when he didn't even know the boy. Akasha smiled and got up, hugging Moka tightly.

"So, who is this boy?"

"His name is Tsukune Aono... and he is my best and only friend."

"Is he really human?"

"Yes but he isnt normal. Tsukune has the power of Space-Time manipulation though it seems the power he has over time is limited while the power over Space is vast. He can create black holes and remove people from existence. Tsukune is... one of a kind. He is kind... and gentle... he cares for me even though I dont show I care for him. I really am worried for him..."

"Why are you so worried. Isn't he just sleeping?"

"Im afraid not... Tsukune witnessed something he should never had had to. Tsukune saw his parents and cousin dead... and it was recent... fresh. It happened only a few hours before he got home. Tsukune... is alone mother... he has no more family. He has no one... but me even though I never showed it... He also watched as my outer personality died..."

"Yea... I heard about that but I am glad it wasn't the real you. That would have been devastating."

"It would have been... but Tsukune saved me. He protected me using his dimensional portals."

"He did huh? Would you have really died?"

"Yes. I was... weakened by holy water and the opponent was a fox demon."

"Well... I will definitely give my thanks to Tsukune when he awakens. Let me see what is going on in his mind Moka... and let us repair him together. Let us put back your friend so you can mend him yourself."

Moka smiled at her mother and nodded, ready to help put back her friend... ready to fix what was needed to fix...

"Holy on Tsukune... I am coming to guide you back." Moka whispered.

* * *

**Read. Review. MOOOOO.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so a few things.**

**1. I thought about being a major asshole and makign a chapter that did not involve Tsukune or his dilemma. I was going to do this to make the last chapter such a cliff hangar and make you guys suffer. However, you guys seem to really love this fic, so I will give you guys the real chapter.**

**2. Guess how long the actual chapter is, minus the authors note? 2323 words. I thought this was really really fucking awesome. :D**

**So I own nothing.**

**Please enjoy**

* * *

Moka and her mother, Akasha Bloodriver, laid down on the bed next to Tsukune. Moka was on Tsukunes left and Akasha on his right. They both closed their eyes and held Tsukunes hands. Akasha hummed softly and then it happened...

Moka and Akasha both walked through a hallway. The hallway was ancient looking. It looked like a castle due to its stone like appearance but it had modern technology. It also had doors and such which looked modern as well. They both stopped at the first door on the left and the door was red. Akasha gripped the handle and opened in, walking in with her daughter. They shut the door behind them and waited in the darkness for about five seconds when they saw something. Tsukune...

Tsukune was on his knees on a red carpet playing with a toy train. He wore a conductors had, had a toy whistle and played with the controls of the train. The train set was actually very big and well expensive looking. Tsukune blew on the whistle and did the 'choo choo' motion as the train went around the track, through a tunnel and switched tracks. Moka and Akasha got closer and Tsukune was not even looking up at them. He was busy playing with the toy train. Moka was confused but Akasha just smiled and held Mokas hand again, taking her out of the room.

"Mother? What... was that? That was Tsukune wasn't it...?"

"Not exactly dear. What we just saw was a memory of Tsukune. We are in Tsukunes sub conscious so we can bring him back. We havent found him yet Moka. Tsukune is in a dark place you said right? Well, a mind is a maze. We have to find the correct route to Tsukune while accessing all the memories along the way. If you get lost, you will never be able to find your way out without an outside source to come and bring you back. Being in here is very... dangerous Moka. Tsukunes life is also on the line so, if Tsukune falls too deep into the darkness, his heart will go out as his brain shuts down. We have to get to him fast."

Moka nodded and opened the first door on the right. The door was black and they entered. They shut the door behind them and waited like usual. What they saw was Tsukune, once again, but this time the Tsukune they saw was a little child. He looked like he was five years old. He was in a day care center it looked like and there was other children. There was also two adults present but these adults were busy making out and actually having sex while the children were in a separate room.

Tsukune was playing with a toy train though it was stuffed. He was smiling and having fun. However, he was playing with the train using the space manipulation. He was making the train move with just his mind and the kids around him were watching. They were now approaching him. The other children consisted of five boys and three girls. They formed a circle around Tsukune and they looked down at him with contempt and disgust. One of the boys, obviously the leader of the pack, ripped the toy train from Tsukunes grasp before laughing at him.

"You freak. You can't even play with a toy correctly. What a loser." The boy said.

All of the kids laughed and laughed pointing at Tsukune saying, "Freak freak freak freak!"

Moka looked down at Tsukune and frowned, seeing that this was a bad memory for him. She and Akasha both left the room while the memory looped with just the kids saying freak to him. They walked again up the hallway for a little while, ending up at a intersection. They looked in every direction and they had no idea where to go.

"This is a dangerous time now... as I said it is a maze... we have to select the correct route... or we lost a lot of time."

"I understand." Moka replied before looking around. Off in the distance she saw a small light, then it disappeared. A few seconds later it appeared again and she pointed towards it. It was to the right. The light appeared again and Moka recognized what it was. It was a black hole vortex like the one used on the roof the first time. "That way mother. I am sure of it. Tsukune used the exact same vortex after my outer personality died."

"Good job Moka dear. Let us hurry."

* * *

Within the sub conscious, there was the real Tsukune Aono. He was currently sitting within the vortex, riding on the slow ride into the black hole. Tsukune was just looking up into the sky, a blank look on his face as he rode in circles, slowly making his way into the darkness...

* * *

Moka and Akasha saw many other memories, some bad and some good. None of them really compared to the first two memories that they saw, but it was still getting to them. They pitied Tsukune and saw he did live a rough life but both were determined to bring him back to the land of the living even if he didn't think he should.

Moka and Akasha approached another door and looked at it. The door was black, signaling a bad memory but it also had a skull and crossbones on it, which was new. Moka looked at her mother but she shrugged gripping the door. They both opened in, walked in and closed it behind them, waiting for the memory to appear.

The Tsukune that appeared before them was around thirteen. The setting that the memory was in was in a middle school and Tsukune was approaching a very good looking girl. The girl didn't put Moka to shame but she was close to what Moka was in terms of beauty. She was well endowed and she had an air of superiority, like Moka. Tsukune walked up to her at her locker. Tsukune was nervous and quietly cleared his throat. This got the attention of the girl who closed her locker. She looked down at Tsukune without any emotion on her face.

"Yes Tsukune?"

"Um, h-hello Clarissa. Um... there is this dance on friday and I was wondering if you would like to go with me."

Clarissa was about to answer, but then Tsukune was pushed away by a big meaty hand. Tsukune was pushed in a pillar and then he watched as Clarissa was shoved up against a locker forcefully. The man just put a hand to the right of Clarissas head and smiled.

"Hey babe. I will pick you up at six alright?"

"Of course Brock."

Brock looked at Tsukune and smirked, taking a step back. Clarissa then looked at Tsukune and scoffed.

"Did you really think I would go out with a freak like you? Brock here is the quarter back of our foot ball team, he is someone strong and actually good looking. You? You are a freak and a loser. You look like you got a itsy bitsy teeny weeny penis while Brock here." Clarissa said as she gripped Brocks genitals. "Is a stallion. He is more of a man then you would ever be. Even if you were the last man on earth, I would never date a freak like you." Clarissa said with disgust as she walked arm and arm with Brock.

The memory just looped now with Clarissa talking to Tsukune about Brock and not ever going out with Tsukune. Moka cringed at this memory and even Akasha cringed. They both walked out of the memory, both feeling even more pity for Tsukune.

"Wow... I know you had a rough time in High School Moka... but there is no way you had something like him..."

Moka just nodded, her heart hurting. Moka did not like these bad memories... as they reminded her of what the humans did to her in middle school but Moka stayed strong. She and her mother held hands again and walked up to another door, when a gate was in sight. They were right outside the vortex area, but the gate blocked it off.

"Just three more doors Moka dear. Then we can bring Tsukune with us."

Moka smiled and nodded, heading into the red door on the left of this hallway. They both opened the door and shut it behind them, waiting. Then it appeared. A Tsukune fourteen as it says on the cake that was brought before Tsukune. They looked at the calendar on the wall in the dining room, and saw that the date was January 22nd, 2011. Moka looked at Akasha who smiled. It was the 21st of January today so Moka smiled because she could give Tsukune a great birthday tomorrow when she brought him back.

So, the birthday cake was brought out and all around Tsukune was his family. His mother, father and his cousin. His family sung him a happy birthday and Tsukune was smiling. He was happy. Tsukune cut the cake and served everyone first, then her served himself. Moka smiled at this memory. Tsukune was always taking care of others before himself. He loved to make others happy over himself. That was the way he was. Others are more important than himself and he was happy doing this. It made him a really great guy.

The memory looped over and over on the birthday now, so Moka and Akasha left. They went to the next red door and opened it, going in and shutting the door. They waited for the memory. Then Moka was shocked. The memory was a month after Tsukune settled into the school year. Both Mokas and Tsukune were sitting on a large table cloth in the forest near the lake. They were having a pic-I-nic though the silver haired Moka was sitting on a rock a few years away. She stayed away from the other two, as she was always anti social.

The memory was just Outer Moka and Tsukune talking but this time it was from an outside view. Moka watched as Tsukune kept looking at her silver haired self and when she looked at him he looked away blushing. She smiled a bit, seeing as even though he was talking with the outer, he looked at the silver haired one. He just wanted her to come over and talk, but he could never say anything. Moka smiled happily, seeing Tsukune care for her even though she never really talked to him ever.

The memory just looped around the entire memory, so they left together. They both smiled at each other and went to the final door... this door was a black door with a skull and crossbones. Moka and Akasha both gulped audibly and opened the door. They then waited for the memory as the door behind them closed, and both just stared now as the memory appeared.

It was the time on the roof where Outer Moka died. Tsukune was on his knees, looking at the Mokas when a spear went through Outer Mokas gut. Tsukune screamed in shock. Akasha frowned and a tear rolled down her eye as she watched Outer Moka fall over and over again, the memory looping over her death. Moka grabbed Akasha hand and both made their way to the door when the memory faded. They both stopped and turned around as a new memory appeared.

It was the memory of the house where Tsukunes parents died. It was just Tsukune coming home that day, kicking off his shoes and then finding his family in the master bathroom dead. They watched as Tsukune sobbed and began to fall into the darkness that put him here... in the castle of his sub conscious. The memory just froze now as Tsukune looked at both bodies in horror and despair. Moka and Akasha left the door quickly then turned to the gate... For a few seconds nothing happened but then the gate rose up. They both walked in quickly, heading towards the vortex as they saw Tsukune going round and round slowly, but he was about to go into the black hole.

"Tsukune!" Moka said, running with Akasha now. However Akasha held her back as she almost entered the vortex.

"Moka! Be careful! If you enter the point of no return, I cannot bring you back! Your mind will shut down as well!"

"What do we do?!"

Akasha grabbed a tree trunk with one hand and swung her feet out to Moka. Moka, taking the hint, grabbed her feet and swung into the vortex. Tsukune was coming around to Moka, so Moka reached out. She grabbed Tsukunes collar and held on tight.

"I got him!"

Akasha grunted and used her arms and muscles to try and bring Tsukune out of the vortex, but it was tough. The tree was snapping from its roots but Akasha kept pulling. The tree snapped finally but Tsukune was brought out of the faster power of the vortex. Moka pulled Tsukune out of the vortex and placed him on the ground.

"Tsukune... You cannot die on me... I don't know what I would do without you here... so please do not do this again. I am going to take you back with me, to the realm of the living."

Akasha looked down at Tsukune now and smiled.

"So this is the boy's soul. Well, Tsukune cannot hear what you just said so you may have to repeat it later. So let us bring back his soul so he can awaken."

Moka nodded and lifted Tsukune into her arms... and Moka and Akasha both ran towards the exit where they just were, ready to leave Tsukunes sub conscious with Tsukune...

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Huh. This chapter is so much longer then I thought it would be. o.o**

**I really dont have much to say except the changes in Tsukunes appearance in this chapter are bad and good. I will not explain the bad but the good is this. Tsukunes appearanec is changing is because of his powers over space. That is why the color of his eyes and hair are changing to black. Its a reflection of his powers. :)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

With a sudden jerk, Akasha and Moka both sat up from the bed and looked down at Tsukune. He was still sleeping but he was beginning to stir. His brown hair began to change colors now as it darkened into blackness. It wasn't just black, it was Black Hole black. Moka and her mother both sat down on a chair near Tsukune and just waited.

Tsukune groaned and his eyes began to flutter awake. His eyes changed from their chocolate brown as well, becoming darker... Black Hole black. They were not exactly lifeless as there was a single tiny spark in his eyes. A tiny star...

"Tsukune?"

"Mmmm yes Moka?" Tsukune said with a yawn.

"Welcome back."

Tsukune nodded and sat up on the bed, looking around now. He spotted Moka first then right next to her was outer Moka or rather someone who looks like outer Moka. She was a gorgeous lady with long bright pink hair who was smiling brightly.

"Hello Tsukune and welcome back to the land of the living."

"So... you were the two who brought me back..."

"Yes, my daughter and I both went into your mind to bring you back. We both thought you shouldn't toss your life away so quickly."

"What else is there to live for? What else do I have? My family is dead. I am alone and homeless."

"You are not alone Tsukune. You have me." Moka said. "You will not be alone because we are friends right?"

Tsukune smiled slightly, seeing that Moka was finally coming out of her shell. "Yes... we are friends... and I wanna thank you both for bringing me back. It was very thoughtful."

"My daughter's happiness was worth it Tsukune."

"So... you are Mokas mother?" Tsukune said though it was obvious. "It is great to meet you."

"It is nice to meet a friend of Mokas. She never had a friend before."

Tsukune blushed. "Well, it wasn't hard to be her friend. She is a nice girl despite she doesn't show it often."

Moka blushed a bit herself before scoffing. "Don't expect me to show it again Tsukune." Moka said in her trademark cold attitude. Tsukune just chuckled while her mother just rolled her eyes.

"So um... where am I exactly?"

"Oh, my apologies dear, you are in the mansion my husband and I own."

"Oh, well its a lovely house. Am I staying here or do I need to leave? I can easily find an apartment or a hotel or return to the school."

"No my dear you can stay here for winter break. We have enough room and space."

"That is great. Well, your home is very lovely and I hope I am not intruding. I have to say though, this room is great looking. I love the color scheme. Is this a guest room? May I sleep here?"

Moka blushed a bit and grinned slightly.

"While I do not mind you sleeping here, my husband may not like it very much and it is up to my daughter. You see... you are in her bed and this is her bed room."

Tsukune froze solid at that, then blushed. "Oh I didn't mean anything like that. I swear! I will be happy with a guest room! Please dont kill me!"

Akasha just giggled at the boy seeing him all flustered. It was really adorkable and she could see why Moka likes the boy. She patted his leg.

"Oh you are really something. I am not going to hurt you for a mistake. You are more then welcome to stay here with Moka if Moka wants you too, but we do have guest rooms available. Plus you are not intruding at all. We are more then happy to have you over. Please, make yourself at home here." Akasha said, giggling as she left the room leaving Moka and Tsukune alone.

Moka and Tsukune both sat there, quiet. It was a awkweird silence and it was quite difficult to say anything. Tsukune just decided to get out of bed and stretch when his stomach growled. Tsukune chuckled and looked at Moka.

"You hungry?"

Moka didn't reply but she nodded. Tsukune took her hand and drug her out of her seat. Moka blushed at the contact. She was still a girl despite her being a super S-class monster. She followed Tsukune as he drug her out the room. Unfortunately, the boy was lost so Moka had to take him to the kitchen.

They both entered the kitchen and that is when Tsukune froze. The kitchen was enormous and there was goblins and hobbits all running around in the kitchen, preparing a meal.

"Do I need to follow the yellow brick road or something?"

Moka rolled her eyes at his lame attempt at a joke. "They are out servants Tsukune. They are cooking our meals as we speak. Dinner should be ready in thirty minutes."

"Servants...?"

"They are our slaves Tsukune though I really do not like it myself."

"Slaves? Why are you guys doing such a cruel thing?"

"Tsukune... I do not know how to explain it... but..."

"Then allow me to daughter." A masculine voice said behind them. It was Mokas father, Issa Shuzen. He looked down at Tsukune with contempt.

"Oh! You must be Mokas father. It is an honor to meet you." Tsukune said, reaching out to shake his hand. Mokas father just glared at him in disgust.

"Do not touch me human scum. You are not even fit to shine my shoes. You are filth."

Tsukune was taken aback at what the man was saying. Never had he been called filth or scum.

"You wanna know why we keep slaves? It is because we can. Lower class monsters are weak compared to us. We conquer and we crush those that we want. We are a warlike species human. We either kill or we enslave. These servants were all those we crush. Humans are just the lowest of the low. We do not even keep you as slaves. We keep you as blood banks as you humans seem to have the best tasting blood."

Tsukune's mouth opened but it closed, not sure how to respond._ 'Why does he hate me so much? Why does he hate humans? What is with this man... there is no way all vampires are like this.' _

Moka held onto Tsukunes hand, giving him support. Issa just glared at her and growled.

"Get over here Moka. You are my daughter and you will not be _friends_ with this garbage."

Moka bit her lip as she was not sure what to do. Tsukune was her best friend yet her father told her to stay away. She always obeyed her father as he always knew what was best. Tsukune himself was just glaring daggers at her father, hating him.

Issa then sent a back hand into Mokas face. Moka cringed and waited for the blow but it never came. The hand was hovering just a millimeter from Mokas cheek. Tsukune was still glaring.

"Do not harm my friend. I do not care if you are her father. She has the right to be friends with anyone she chooses you racist prick!"

"How dare you think you can tell me how to handle my own daughter. Who do you think you are?!"

"One who could erase your pathetic existence in a blink of an eye. You think you can conquer people just because you have power?! LET ME SHOW YOU TRUE POWER YOU BASTARD!"

Issa was then shot back through the kitchen and into the double doors of his throne room. He went through the double doors and Tsukune was floating in. His eyes were black with hatred, and his mouth was in a snarl. Issa stood up from the floor where he was thrown and growled at Tsukune.

"Let us dance you piece of shit! Let me show you why vampires are superior to humans! My daughter shall not be friends with a human! You humans are worthless!"

Tsukune disappeared in a blink of an eye, then reappeared in the air in front of Issa. Tsukune delivered a massive flying kick into Issas face, sending him flying into the throne, shattering the stone. Issa got up and charged at Tsukune, roaring in fury. He went through Tsukune himself, like Tsukune was intangible. Tsukune smirked at Issa.

"You have no idea who you are up against you cunt! I am going to show you how it feels to lose to a human!"

* * *

The battle just raged on and Moka heard everything. Moka was frozen in the kitchen, staring at the battle from far away. She was not even paying attention though. She was in her mind, mouth agape.

_'He... No one ever stood up to my father for me... Tsukune... you... are fighting for me? Why?'_

Moka didn't know what to believe anymore. She was brought up to respect and obey her father. She was taught that what her father did and what he always does is the best for her and for the vampire race. Yet there he was... Tsukune Aono standing up against her own father for her right to be a friend with a human... Tsukune... a human was fighting a vampire for her. She blushed at the thought... her heart beating a bit faster then normal.

Moka quickly shook her head of her thoughts and ran into the throne room. She stopped and stood right next to her mother and her three sisters. All five of them were just watching the battle between Tsukune and Issa, Issa never even touching the boy who didn't even strike back at all. He just stood in one spot, letting Issa fire yokai or try to slice him up with his hands. The yokai was just shot back into Issa from behind or from any direction and he would just go right through Tsukune, like Tsukune was a ghost.

Everyone was just shocked at the battle, seeing how easily Tsukune could fight Issa. They were shocked that a HUMAN was just crushing a VAMPIRE. It was unthinkable. Tsukune when in rage would just completely destroy the opponent. Tsukune was enraged and didn't even strike back. What was he doing...?

Tsukune began to laugh darkly. Another yokai blast was sent into Issa.

"YOU are strong? Really? You just blindly go into combat using strength to beat opponents? Tsk... you are the weakest vampire I've ever seen. Moka is better then you."

Issa just glared and panted, his stamina drained from his rapid attacks.

"This was just like last night! I could not even harm you! What are you?!"

"A better man than you." Tsukune said before lifting Issa with his mind and tossing him into the roof. He let Issa fall into the floor, but Tsukune wasn't finished. He raised his hand and formed a fist, before slamming it down into the air like a hammer. Issa was then sent farther into the floor, like someone pushed him into the ground. He then lifted Issa up and brought him to his face. "You are nothing compared to me. You are weak and not a threat to me. You are Mokas father and I thank you for raising her. However, your attitude just got your ass kicked. Let it be known. A vampire just got his ass kicked by a human who didn't even break a sweat!" Tsukune said before tossing Issa across the room onto the floor. Issa slid across the floor to the feet of his wife and daughters.

Tsukune stopped his hovering and walked over to Moka. He frowned at her and knelt. He then bowed to her, his face on the floor.

"Moka. I am sorry. I know that he was your father, but I didn't like the way he talked to you. Please forgive me."

The three girls just looked at Tsukune with shock. _'He just defeated one of the most powerful people in the world and he is prostrating himself before Moka?! What is with this guy?' _Akasha on the other hand smiled. _'Tsukune... you are strong and you know what is right and wrong. You have power and yet you do not use it selfishly. You are a really good guy and I am proud that my daughter found you. Please, take care of her.'_

Moka smiled softly and gently tap Tsukune in the nose with her foot. "Do not bow to me Tsukune. You do not need to. I am not angry at you for defending my honor. I am quite flattered." Tsukune rose to his feet and smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh it was no problem. I hope I didn't hurt him too bad though."

Moka raised a brow and chuckled. "You know, you change quite a bit when you are enraged. You speak dramatically you know that?"

Tsukune kept rubbing the back of his head. "Oh. Do I? Heh..." Tsukune said before turning to Mokas mother. "I apologize for hurting your husband. I will accept any punishment by you if you wish to enact your revenge."

Akasha placed her hand on Tsukunes shoulder and smiled warmly. "There is no need. My husband needed to be taught a lesson and while I have been telling him that humans are not worthless, my husband was very obtuse. I thank you for showing him that lesson."

Tsukune nodded and looked at the three others.

"Hello. My name is Tsukune Aono and it is a pleasure to meet you. I hope we can become friends."

The smallest one, who was obviously the youngest, glared at him. "You may have defeated my father but you are still not right for my big sister!" She said before stomping away with a bat on her shoulder. Moka blushed heavily at what she said, but Tsukune just looked confused. Tsukune then shrugged.

Tsukune turned to the next one, a black haired beauty. She had short black hair that reached to her shoulders and she had a pretty dark aura about her. She was looking at him curiously, obviously thinking.

"What are you?" was all she said.

"Me? I'm human."

"Not possible. Humans have never beaten my father nor could they defeat a vampire without using water of silver to weaken us."

"I am human. I am being honest here. I just have special powers."

She glared at him, not with anger but with curiosity. "I see. What are these special powers? Telekinesis?"

Tsukune shook his head. "No. I have the power of Space and Time. Though I am more skilled in the space."

The girls eyes went wide, shock registering on her face. "no way..."

Tsukune just nodded. "I do. How can I prove it to you?"

"Make a black hole."

Tsukune took a step back. "If I do that, you could all die."

"Do it outside idiot." Moka said from behind. Tsukune blushed at that obvious answer. Everyone, even Issa followed Tsukune outside. They all stood on the front porch though Tsukune went down the steps.

"How large?"

"Big enough to see." The black haired girl said. "Oh and my name is Akua."

"It is nice to meet you Akua." Tsukune said before a black swirl began to show in his hands. It was the size of a base ball and Tsukune then tossed it into the air. It flew through the air and landed over the large lake that the mansion was built near. The black swirl then exploded into a swirling vortex which immediately began sucking in the water nearby. The suction began to suck in Issa, Akasha and the four sisters. The red head came back. Tsukune used his powers to stop the black hole, removing it from existence. "Was that good enough?"

Akasha, Issa, Akua and the red head all had wide eyes, mouths agape.

"You really do have the power of Space and Time. I... Wow... Moka... you just nabbed the most powerful person that ever lived. You... How... wow..." was all Akua could say.

Issa cringed inside at the power the boy had. _'This human kicked my ass without even moving... and he wasn't even using his full strength. I... Damn this human. I cannot accept him as my Mokas mate! There is no way!' _Issa raged inside his mind.

Akasha was just shocked _'He could destroy the entire world without even trying... yet he doesnt. He is sweet and kind, gently and courteous. Moka... you may have just found every womans dream.'_

The red head just growled softly. _'You are still not fit for my big sister! Hmph!'_

Everyone walked inside now and entered the dining room now. Dinner was about to be served. Before everyone could sit, Tsukune stopped in front of the last sister. This sister had long flowing blonde hair and she had a very pretty smile. He smiled at her and bowed.

"Hello."

"HI!" She said excitedly like a child. "Are you Moka's boyfriend?"

Tsukune and Moka both blushed and Tsukune quickly shook his hands.

"No no no. I am not. Why do you ask?"

"Cause when Mo-" the girl was about to finish but Akasha whisked her away to the dinner table.

"We have time for stories later. Let us eat" Akasha said.

Everyone nodded and took their seats. Tsukune sat between Moka and Issa. Akasha sat next to Issa as well. Going in a circle from Akasha, it was Issa, Tsukune, Moka, the blonde, the red head and then Akua. The dinner was turkey, red wine, mashed potatoes, corn, stuffing, biscuits and three pumpkin pies. It was a Christmas Dinner though Tsukune completely forgot about Christmas and his birthday today, hiding away the fact that his family was the only ones he ever spent his Christmas's or Birthdays with.

Akasha and Moka both looked at each other and smiled, both ready for tonight.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Happy Valentines day! I apologize for my disappearance. It wasn't that I wasn't here... it was the fact I wanted a break from writing. I am back now though and I do not see any delays in the future for my writing. So please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The dinner went very well. Issa didn't talk to Tsukune at all but all his daughters, including Kokoa, talked to him. He was the center of attention and it probably has to do with the fact that he beat up their father and was holding back the true power that he has. Tsukunes power is destruction at its best. Wiping out people from existence and the space time continuum. Just the fact that Tsukune could remove any one of them from existence is enough to send shivers down their spines. Even Issa feels the cold shiver of space running down his spine. Akasha and Moka did not fear his power though. They both know what kind of man he is. Moka knows him from experience but Akasha trusts her daughter and has seen the past that Tsukune has. He is a strong boy and Akasha is happy that her daughter likes the boy though she would never admit it. She is too proud to admit such a thing first.

The dinner finished finally and Tsukune was full. He had many helpings, which made EVERYONE look at him with shock. The tiny boy ate so much. More then they did. He also did it without looking like a pig! He was by no means a dignitary but he was not some wild caveman. Tsukune was just a normal eater. He did not have his elbows on the table, but he did dig into the meat with much enthusiasm. He was a meat eater. He enjoyed the mashed potatoes and corn, but the turkey was what he ate the most. He barely even touched the pie! It was so different for the vampires to see Tsukune eat.

"I thank you all for this food. If you would excuse me, I have some things to take care of." Tsukune said politely while getting up. He walked out of the dining room hall before Akasha and Moka could grab him. Moka, and the other daughters left the dining room now, as Issa gave them the hand for them to leave.

Once Tsukune was out of ear shot, Issa spoke up. "I really do not want him in this house. I do not like him."

"Why not dear? Are you just upset you were defeated easily?"

"I just think he is a threat to my daughters."

"Are you not a threat to your daughter? The world is a threat to your daughter, but she is also coming of age. She has every right to make her own decisions. You cannot own her forever. She can be friends with him if she wants to."

With a sigh, Issa conceded. "You are right. He beat me fair and square. He now has any right to choose any of my daughters to marry. He could have them all if he so desired."

"I don't think Moka would be very happy if he did that."

"Probably not. She is like you in that way isn't she?"

"She gets her stubbornness and pride from you."

"She is like a true vampire that way."

"Oh and I'm not?"

"You can be stubborn and prideful too. You just choose certain things over it."

"As anyone should."

"Hmph. I suppose so. So what were you two ladies trying to do with Tsukune? I noticed you wanted to stop him from leaving."

"Its his birthday. We wanted to throw him a party."

"Hmm. Use wherever you need to then for him. I suppose ill attend and welcome him to the family. Then I could offer my daughters to him."

Akasha smiled happily and left to find Moka. She had a party to plan with her.

* * *

In an underground location which Tsukune found by accident, he sat down in Indian Style. He closed his eyes and began to slow his breathing, meditating.

_'Fighting... it was so much fun. I had fun fighting with Mokas father. I want more... I want more adrenaline, so I need to do this... Let's see if it works."_

His breathing was slow and shallow, almost like he was asleep. A small vortex began to encircle his form, and several black portals began to open outside of the vortex. The portals were not really teleportation portals, but more of visual portals. It opened up a visual portal so you could see what was going on, but you could just walk right through it and nothing would happen.

* * *

Moka smelt around for Tsukune and followed his scent. He was such a fast sucker when he was walking, and he just disappeared on her but she found him. She followed his scent and made her way into the underground section of their mansion. The underground lair was a place for relaxation. It was a major hot springs which had a natural herbal mixture in it. It was why her father built the mansion in this location. It was such a perfect spot. Hot Springs, mountains for traveling, a quiet hidden location. It was perfect.

Entering the room that Tsukune was in, Moka began to speak but stopped. She saw Tsukune enveloped in a small white vortex and several flat black circles that hovered above. What she was in those circles was... stars. It was weird. She sat down and looked at the stars, curious what was going on. The stars were moving around on their own, like they were being rearranged.

_'What is Tsukune doing and what is with these stars?' _Moka wondered. She was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw her mother. Her mother undressed and climbed into the hot spring that Tsukune was hovering above. He was actually floating! Moka undressed herself and climbed in, both of them looking up at Tsukunes quiet meditating form and the stars that was being rearranged like DNA.

"Do you know what this is mother?"

"Hmm. If I would guess, it looks like DNA. Maybe he is reconstructing himself from inside out?"

"Why would he? He is perfect the way he is."

"I am not sure. Let us wait and find out when he is finished."

They stopped talking and just relaxed in the hot springs, when the stone door opened. Coming into the hot springs now was the other daughters. Kokoa, Akua, and Kahlua all were in towels. They all climbed into the hot springs once the towels were dropped and all three of them looked up at Tsukune.

"Hey Tsukune! Come down here and play in the pool with us! Lets play Marco Polo!" Kahlua said with her child like antics. She was an adult. Her demeanor was just that of a child. Tsukune said nothing as he was in his own world.

"What is he doing? Doesn't he know this is a females bath? What a pervert."

"We have no signs Kokoa. How was he supposed to know?" Moka said.

"Hmph. He is still a pervert."

Akasha just giggled. "You will soon learn Kokoa that men are perverts when they come out of the womb and they never stop, but there is nothing wrong with being a pervert. It is only wrong when you try to enforce it on others, like lifting up skirts to look at panties. You will learn that a man being a pervert is a wonderful experience! Oh I remember when Issa and I had our honeymoon. He would leave me chained to the bed and we would just fu-"

"Ew mom! I didn't need to know this!" Kokoa, Moka and Akua all said together.

Akasha blushed and giggled. "Oh those were the times... but now that I am not with him anymore, It has been hard. I really need a good fu-"

"""I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THIS!""" All three said.

"Maybe Tsukune is up for the task... I wonder if he would spank me."

"MOTHER!" Moka said all flustered. This was so totally inappropriate. Tsukune was hundreds of years younger then her! She was still like thirty years old! He was only 18ish! The women just sighed and waited for Tsukune to finish.

* * *

About five minutes later, Tsukune began to stir. The black circled all faded away and he was being lowered down into the water. Like a shark, Kahlua and Akua were quick to rip apart his clothing, leaving him naked as he awoke from his slumber. They wanted to see what he looked like naked. What can they say... they were perverts too. He was descending into the water as well, finally landing into the water, naked. His head laid back against the stone then his eyes opened.

Tsukune sighed with pleasure from the heat of the water. He still has not noticed the women who were looking at him with different looks. Akasha, Akua and Kahlua were looking at him like a piece of juicy succulent meat. Kokoa looked at him with her usual scowl, not wanting her big sister to choose him. Moka was just annoyed with her family. Her house was hell.

* * *

Tsukune lifted his head from the stone... and then he realized what living hell... err... heaven he was in.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. Here is the next chapter. This story is taking longer then I expected it to. Hah.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Awakening from his slumber, Tsukune found himself in some kind of sexy hell. There he was sitting in a hot springs pool surrounded by naked women. Not one. Not two. Not even three. No. He was surrounded by FIVE sexy naked women. Sure Kokoa was only 17 and her breasts were still growing, but yea she was sexy too.

Tsukune immediately turned around, his back to all the women. He was not going to take a peek at them. He may like breasts and butts, but he was not going to look like a pervert. Perversion should stay in the bedroom... or in the kitchen... or in the car... or in the backyard... or in the school room... on the teachers desk. Yes. Tsukune was a pervert. He loved to look at naked women, but he only got to through porno mags or porn on the internet. He was a normal 18 year old. Who can blame him?

"M-Moka. Why are you guys here?"

"We are bathing." Moka said easily and with her cold voice.

"Ah and you choose the bath that I was busy using?"

"You technically weren't using the bath." Akasha pointed out.

"I see. Well then, I guess I shall be going then."

As Tsukune began to stand up, he felt something soft flush against his back. It was heavenly and Tsukune kind of figured what it was.

With a nip at Tsukunes ear, Akasha spoke up. "You know, we vampires are known for our... pleasurable skills. We do live forever... we have to pass the time somehow."

Tsukune went beet red at what she was talking about. Sure she wasn't but but he was not some innocent boy who wouldn't get these things. "I-is that so? I-I will keep that in mind."

"Want me to... give you a taste?"

Before Tsukune could speak up, he felt Akasha being yanked away from his back. Tsukune breathed a sigh of relief, but he felt a different, but equally satisfying, pair of breasts flush against his back. They were slightly smaller but they still felt so good.

"Hey Tsukune! Let's play doctor ok?! I will be your patient and you can be my doctor!" Kahlua said. She then coughed, though fake, acting sick. "Oh doctor. Please cure me! You have what I need. Your big co-" And the girl was yanked away.

Akasha was back at the helm. She licked Tsukunes earlobe and smiled. "Forgive Kahlua. She is a bit too playful when it comes to this. Come with me Tsukune and make me scream."

Tsukune was frozen solid. His face was blood red and his heart was pumping fast. He was unable to escape this heaven... hell... He was surrounded by breasts, breasts and more breasts! He was in hell but it felt like heaven!

Akasha was yanked away and a new pair of breasts were against his back. They were flat. Completely flat. Tsukune knew who it was. The Dark sister. Akua. The girl who started the chain reaction that made Tsukune a wanted man in the Shuzen/Akashiya household.

"You know Tsukune. Vampires are attracted to power and you are the definition of power. How about I show you how we vampires appreciate power..."

It just went on like this. The three women fighting with each other over Tsukune, Moka completely dumbstruck and frozen like Tsukune, and Kokoa looking at her family with _'My fucking family is retarded.'_

Tsukune was still red as the blood rushed to his face. He was being overwhelmed and his mind was like an overworked computer. It was running and running, trying to process everything but it was going very slowly. Tsukune was getting close to a breakdown and Moka was now seeing it. His eyes were fluttering, his hands were clenching and he was slightly shaking.

"Stop it! You are making him lose his mind!"

However it was too late. Tsukune was enveloped in a black light. A second later, Tsukune was gone. He teleported out of there. As the controller of space, he can teleport himself to another part of space as in anywhere he chooses. There are no restrictions except size. He cannot exactly fit in some spots so he cant teleport himself in there.

* * *

A black light shone again and this time it was in the kitchen of the Akashiya household. Tsukune was still naked but he shook his head. His mind was beginning to work again and women give men an appetite. Opening up the fridge, Tsukune took a left over turkey leg. He took it out and shut the fridge door, only to look at Issa who looked back at him.

Issa was wearing a black pajama top and black pajama pants. He was eating a plate of cookies with a class of milk, and he was looking right at the naked form of Tsukune.

"Women?" Was all he asked.

"Yup..."

Walking out of the kitchen without a word, Tsukune took his chicken leg and walked up the stairs to bed. He had enough of women for the night.

* * *

All the females of the household were standing in the dining room/den of the household. All of them were wearing towels but Moka was the only one not standing in line. She was scolding them.

"I get you girls are horny and need someone to please you but Tsukune is a virgin and a human! You cannot go and torture him like this! If you want him, go get him but actually consider his own feelings. He was overwhelmed by you ladies! You girls should be ashamed!"

All the women, minus Kokoa who was still trying to figure out why she was being scolded, looked down at the ground in shame. They were not really ashamed of what they did but it was to put Mokas mind at peace. They wanted to get laid. Why should they not try for the hottest guy around? They can't be blamed for that. They were just women who got wet at the sight of a black hole.

Moka knew they were faking it but she didn't bring it up. She didn't wanna deal with it anymore. She left the women behind and went to her bedroom for a good nights rest. She entered her bedroom and turned on the light. She heard her private shower running so she went to investigate. She opened the door and saw behind the glass door was Tsukune. He was there in all his glory, cleaning his body with his own soap. He didn't hear her coming but it didn't matter. Moka was blushing heavily and quickly left the bathroom. She saw there was a futon layed on the floor in the corner, and saw Tsukunes belongings nearby. She smiled that he was such a gentleman. She dropped her towel and tossed it into the laundry basket, and while she was heading to the bed, the door to the bathroom opened. Tsukune stood there in all his glory, rubbing his head with a towel. He tossed the towel into the laundry hamper and then froze. Moka and Tsukune were frozen in position as they looked at each other...

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone. Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy. I am slowing down my writing at the moment as I work on three different stories for three differents animes and manga, while im also reading manga again. I also am starting to play video games again with Star Wars: The Old Republic. :D**

**I own nothing.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

"Take a picture Tsukune. It lasts longer." Moka said, crossing her arms under her breasts. She looked at him with her normal cold tone and face.

Tsukune snapped out of his frozen state, hiding his dong and looking away. "S-Sorry Moka. I didn't see anything. Honest!"

"You were never a good liar." Moka said as she climbed into bed. She slept naked herself. She watched Tsukune put on a fresh pair of boxers and crawl into his futon, avoiding Mokas gaze. She frowned at that. She had mixed feelings about that. She wanted HIM to stare at her while she was naked. She knew that. However, she was also happy he didn't. He showed what kind of man he was. A man who has all the power in the world, yet is gentle and kind. One that would never hurt a fly unless absolutely necessary or if he was provoked properly.

Moka turned off the lamp next to her bed which was on the left side of the bed, so it was closer to Tsukune. She didn't get under the covers as the house was warm so she turned so she laid on her stomach. Tsukune was facing the wall, ready to sleep himself.

"Tsukune?"

"Yes Moka?"

"What did you do while in the bath?"

"I changed my powers DNA."

"What do you mean?"

Tsukune yawned and spoke at the same time. "I will tell you tomorrow... if you fight me..." Tsukune fell right asleep as he was exhausted from the women torturing him with heavenly gifts.

Moka was curious. Why did he want her to fight him? Wouldn't he crush her so easily it wouldn't be funny? What did he mean by he changed his powers DNA. Powers dont have DNA so what did he mean? Moka didn't know, but she would definitely accept his challenge. She loved to fight and when a vampire fights a loved one, it creates a much bigger bond. As Moka really liked Tsukune, she was eager to create a bigger bond. She also wanted to know what he meant.

Moka fell asleep rather quickly after she stopped thinking, dreaming dreams about vampire things.

* * *

The next morning came and Moka woke up to Tsukune not in his futon. She got out of bed and got dressed in some very skimpy, black panties and a black bra. Satin. She was going to try and get Tsukune to notice her as a mate. She really liked him and wanted to be his mate and make her his. She knew that she would outlive him, but she would just want him and she would never have another mate after him.

She put on a nice and really short shorts and a tight fitting tank top which gave Tsukune a much better depiction about how big her breasts were. They also showed a good amount of cleavage. She went downstairs for breakfast, smelling the deliciousness that is country gravy with sausage and biscuits. She sat down at the table next to Tsukune who sat next to Akasha, pinning him in between two girls who wanted his attention. All of the family was at the table as well, meaning Moka was the last one down.

Everyone began to dig in now, devouring the breakfast the servants made for them. Tsukune was not a big fan of servants, especially seeing they were not being paid, but he wasn't going to make Mokas father do anything. Moka had nothing to do with this and that is all he truly cared about.

Mokas father was no longer wanting to kill Tsukune, seeing him as a worthy suitor for his ex-wife and his daughters. He was stronger then any vampire that lived, and that was what counted. He was going to ask Tsukune to take all of his daughters as a wife and make sure they all give at least one child. He was going to also let Tsukune know that even if they all have children, he would help take care of them with Tsukune. It is a big job to take care of children considering their were four daughters and one of them might just get twins.

The breakfast ended and Issa was about to speak up but Tsukune did first.

"Moka? Will you fight me?"

"Yes. I look forward to it. Shall we go somewhere then?"

"We have a sparring room."

"Good. Shall we get going?"

Moka nodded and led Tsukune out of the dining room and towards the sparring room. The rest of the family looked at each other and began to follow them both out, wanting to see the fight. Akasha was curious about what happened in the bath last night, so she was going to see if this had anything to do with it.

* * *

Entering the sparring room, Moka began to stretch on her side of the room. Tsukune took off his shirt, giving him more freedoms in the fight. Tsukune had a slight six pack, though it wasn't really big. It was barely there, but it was growing and he looked good. All of the girls, wet their panties at the sight of him**((kidding))**, were so entranced by the sight of Tsukune that they wanted him even more. Power and looks? HUBBA HUBBA!

"So Moka, you asked what I meant by changing my powers DNA. Let me show you in this fight."

"Alright. I shall go first!"

Moka ran at Tsukune and prepared a powerful jump kick to his face. However, Tsukune disappeared. He then appeared and punched Moka in the face, sending her flying across the room, skidding across the floor a few yards away.

"What the... how the hell did you do that?!" Moka yelled at him. She was in shock at the power of Tsukunes punch and his speed.

"I changed my powers DNA completely... let us finish this fight first."

Moka got up and began to adjust. She saw Tsukune speed off and come to her right. She ducked under a haymaker with his right which left him wide open. She did a tornado kick with her right foot, sending it into his left jaw. He was struck hard which sent him to the ground a few feet away. He struggled to get up from the kick, but he did.

"Ow... That really hurt. I wont lose!" Tsukune yelled as he charged again. Tsukunes speed was similar to a werewolves speed without a full moon which was as fast as a vampire. Moka quickly set herself up for a spartan kick, but Tsukune changed course right as she sent the foot towards his chest. He sidestepped to the right, grabbed her leg and swung her. He swung her around 360 then threw her across the roof, sending her into the wall. She struck the wall, leaving a dent.

Moka got up quickly and ran at Tsukune who ran at her. Tsukune leapt into the air and aimed a powerful flying punch. It was aimed downwards with a powerful windup. It was meant to deal a lot of damage but if it missed, he was wide open. Moka used her left hand to divert the punch to the side then followed up with a spinning hook kick, kicking him in the back of the head and sending him to the ground. Tsukune did not get up afterwards.

Issa, Akasha, and the other three sisters were all shocked. They watched Tsukune lose to Moka. His battle strategy was completely changed from not even attacking. His other one just allowed him to sit in one spot and send all attacks back at the opponent. This one was more of a real battle.

Moka knelt next to Tsukune and turned him over. He was still alive and awake, just catching his breath.

"Ow."

"You going to tell me what the hell was that all about?"

Everyone gathered around as Tsukune sat up.

"I changed the way my powers work. What I was doing before was using the space manipulation and creating dimensional portals, allowing me to redirect any attack. I have changed the way that works now. What I do now is manipulate the space around everyone, and the power of my attacks equal their own. Likewise, I also manipulate the space around myself, so the attacks sent to me are weakened to my own strength. It allows me to be equal with everyone in terms of strength. The speed I have is just manipulating space to shorten the distance I have to travel, giving me the illusion of fast speed. I just can travel distances faster. I also can no longer create black holes... I do not want that kind of power anymore. I feel... so... dirty. I still can remove people from existence though so its all good. I also have more time manipulation powers, giving me some extra benefits though none of it is for battle. I can still create dimensional portals but its only one portal so I cannot redirect a blow, but I can absorb it, which I have a single dimensional portal over my body at all times. I cannot be struck down by a gun, explosive or a metal weapon. The only way to beat me is with energy attacks or with fists. Or in Mokas case, her feet. I just want to be equal with everyone. I like to fight. Its a lot of fun to fight someone which is the reason why I did this. So, if Issa wants to kill me now... I cannot stop him."

"You are an interesting human Tsukune Aono." Issa said. "I do not wish to kill you any longer. You have showed me that you have much more power then I. I do not wish to strike someone down who has weakened himself in order to fight with my daughter. You are getting closer to being like a vampire you know. Fighting is what we like to do as well. War is in our blood. We shall fight again Tsukune, but this time for fun."

Tsukune nodded and bowed his head in respect to the elder vampire who left after speaking. Moka smiled at Tsukune, seeing him as a much much better mate then before. A mate who can fight with fists is a mate that is a lot of fun. Moka however was now curious, wondering what he meant by the new time manipulation powers. She was about to ask him, but all of the other girls, including her mother began to swarm him, asking him to fight them. They all wanted to fight Tsukune, and prove that they were the ones for him. In vampire society, the strongest female got to pick their choice of a male. It was like in human society. The most beautiful women got to pick whoever they wanted. Women dominated males in the human or vampire society.

Tsukune sighed, seeing that this was going to be a long day. He got up and got to fight one of the girls, eager to improve his skills.

* * *

**Read. Review. No.**


	11. AN

**So hey guys. I notice alot of people are upset with me. So as it has come to my attention that im going to have to rush this story to get to a new story.**

**So what do you guys think is better.**

**A light-hearted story about a rogue hero **

**Or**

**A more serious Alternate Universe story that mixes Rosario, Terminator and Blade.**

**I have thought about both series and I do wanna do them both, but the powers for one is also used for the other. :P**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the second to final chapter. It is rushed yet I made it so it doesn't feel rushed to me. It is rushed because it seems I have upset the folks of this dear Fanfiction and while I really do not give a shit about what you think, I do enjoy getting reviews. So I actually am not upset with rushing it as I do have future works to get to, plus I feel like im ending this rather well. I hope you enjoy this chapter as it sets in motion the beginning of the end.**

**Edit: Comparing the two new story options, you guys are asking for me to write the harder one :P This story is actually becoming a pain to how to actually start it. Plus this story I planned on a few... perverted things to happen. ^_^ Tsukune would be so OOC. Then again so would the other story too. This story is just really hard to think about how I wanna start, what characters I will put in, if ill have both Mokas. How I would incorporate the Moka and Rosary situation if I had both Mokas. It is very tough. haha**

* * *

It was the final day for Moka and Tsukune to stay at the Akashiya manor. School was approaching as the holidays were ending. Tsukune and Moka both enjoyed these holidays and even though Moka failed to say her true feelings for Tsukune, it was a fantastic time. Moka loved Tsukune. A prideful vampire fell for a human and there was nothing wrong with that. Her pride, though it was because of her father, said no to the idea of falling for a human... but her heart said yes and her heart matters more to her then her own pride.

Tsukune had a fantastic time at the Akashiya. While it was great, it was hell as well. Women were throwing themselves at him in the beginning. He felt like such a piece of meat between Mokas sisters and her mother. They were just always randomly showing up naked and trying to seduce him. Luckily, they were fighting each other for his attentions so he escaped easily. As a man, he loved it... but his mind was being assaulted by all the sensations. Any sane person would want to be kept... well sane.

Then came the days and weeks following the news about Tsukunes power change. He changed from an all powerful being into someone equal to everyone else. He wanted to fight. He wanted the fun of having a good ol' fashioned fist fight. And he got what he wished for. Mokas sisters and their mother all came at him, hour after hour, day after day, seeking blood. They wished to fight him and he had no clue why! Then came the father. He came and beat the crap out of Tsukune. It was because Tsukune showed him up in front of his daughters. Issa's pride was damaged. Tsukune tried to fight back but it was over so fast.

The stay at Akashiya manor was a great one... and it was coming to an end... like all things...

* * *

"Alucard. Are you sure you ready?"

"Of course. It is time for the attack on the humans... but first we must wipe out Yokai Academy."

"Yes sir. Shall we commence the operation?"

"Yes. I shall go in personally... but block all teleports out or phone calls. We do not want any interruptions or escape."

"Yes sir"

"Gyokuro?"

"Yes sir?"

"The end is coming... have you made peace with what is to happen?"

"Yes Alucard... I have made peace with destroying my family."

"Good."

Alucard walked out of his office within the floating fortress in the sky. He got into a small airship and made his way down to the surface. His attack was beginning.

* * *

Tsukune and Moka were eating breakfast together, alone in Mokas room. It was a quiet breakfast, but it was a happy breakfast. They were actually watching T.V together, watching an anime. It was an anime that Tsukune picked out called, "A Rogue Hero." It was about a guy who was a mischief maker but he was also a guy who would protect his friends. He was a menace yet he was a gentle person. He was a pervert yet he was a hero. A very powerful warrior who protected those around him yet did whatever he wanted. He was a free man and nothing was stopping him.

Moka found this anime interesting. It was not serious for the most part as it was mostly light hearted, yet it had a plot line that was actually serious... it was just hidden beneath all the perverted actions... mostly stealing the undergarments of the women. He would just taunt them too! It was funny to her as he was not as bad a person as some of the girls make him out to be yet he doesn't even care what they think of him. He lives his life and that is what is important.

The anime finally ended its episode and the finished their breakfast. It was time for them to prepare for school before they got on with their last day of freedom. They started early so they had all day to have fun.

* * *

Within the barrier, Alucard stood smiling down at the headmaster. The headmaster was on his knees, breathing heavily. Several people were lying in bloody heaps behind Alucard. The Bus Driver, Ruby who was the assistant of The Headmaster, and several other bodyguards. They were no match for the fury that was Alucard.

"You have failed so easily headmaster. You built this school to have monsters and humans coexist... and now watch it crumble in front of your eyes. Well... you won't... but know that it will fall. Now die."

Alucard raised a bladed arm and swung down on the headmaster but a bright white light blinded Alucard and when he could see again, the headmaster was gone.

"Ah... sneaky bastard."

"Alucard. Shall we give chase?"

"Nah. Let him run. He is unable to leave anyway and he cannot stop what I have set forth. Is the school burning?"

"Yes sir. There were teachers in that building. They were trapped in the flames."

"Yes, the school is to reopen tomorrow and the teachers come early to set up for class. It was all planned..."

He laughed maniacally with Gyokuro who was smiling. The end was near and her dreams of ruling the world was coming and nothing was going to stop her.

* * *

Back at the manor, Moka and Tsukune were doing a daily spar. Moka was training Tsukune how to fight. Not with her style, but she taught him how to dodge and block. Tsukune learned his own style. He was a brawler. Someone who was wild and unpredictable. Someone who used pure power to win.

"You are getting better Tsukune but its not enough!" Moka yelled out as she hit Tsukune with a powerful tornado kick in the jaw. Tsukune went down to the ground hard. Moka however was not uninjured. Her nose was bloody and her left eye was heavily swollen and she couldn't see. She was pretty close to being defeated but she was a vampire and she held a lot more stamina and endurance than any human. Tsukune dodged, blocked or deflected her blows and his wild swings were so unpredictable. He threw fakes and such, and he could match her speed. It was an amazing fight between friends and they loved every moment of it.

Tsukune waved a white flag, surrendering. He lost fair and square. Moka helped him up off the ground and both of them laughed. They were having fun together, fighting to their hearts content. It was a great life and they do not want it to end. It was nearing night time which meant bed time. They had to get up early tomorrow for the drive back into the academy. They were taking a special carriage which was drawn by horses to the academy. It was a parting gift to Tsukune, though it was not known to Tsukune.

Moka and Tsukune walked to the kitchen and got a late snack before bed. They then made their way to Mokas room, set on falling fast asleep. Moka undressed while Tsukune got into the futon. He was out like a light as he hit the pillow. Moka settled in and looked at the ceiling.

"Do not leave me Tsukune..." Was all Moka whispered to herself before she turned off the light and fell into a sleep.

Moka did not want any of the good times to end... but everything comes to an end... and what an end it will be.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**I own nothing.**

**Go away.**

* * *

It was armageddon. The end of all things. Alucard struck the entire world with a simultaneous attack. Fairy Tale struck with the force of a billion monsters all across the globe. Vampires, Werewolves, Hybrids, Kitsunes. All sorts of monsters were attacking the world at once. Alucard himself however, was in Japan. The monsters were attacking the major cities, killing civilians before the military could make their move. However, the military was fighting back. Deaths occurred across the world between the military and the monsters. The monsters were winning though. The military were being slaughtered by the super human creatures.

In Japan, Moka, her family, and Tsukune were all engaging the main force of Fairy Tale. The higher ups of Fairy Tale are stationed in Tokyo, Japan. Alucard was also rampaging there himself. He was in the form of a giant freaky tentacle monster. Tsukune was the one who was sent to fight Alucard, and Tsukune was afraid. He was afraid of what would happen if he would fail... but he was also determined to save the world. So, he struck.

Tsukune aimed his hand and lifted the entire monster of Alucard and while he was not going to kill him out right like this, He cut Alucard from the giant monster. He then removed the monster from existence, no longer allowing Alucard to take the form. Alucard was not humanoid just like Tsukune, giving Tsukune a better chance at fighting.

"So, you are the one who is going to fight me? You have interesting powers and you could have completely won just then. Why didn't you? Are you so against killing that you would risk the lives of all these innocents?"

Tsukune didn't respond. "I... I don't know but what I do know is I will stop you!" Tsukune moved like a werewolf and struck Alucard in the face with a wild haymaker. Alucard stumbled back a step and smirked.

"Oh my my. You are fast and you have great power. Well then, time to get serious!"

Alucard ran at Tsukune and using his own form of fighting style, Alucard picked Tsukune up by the shirt and tossed him over his shoulder onto the ground, then dropped kneed Tsukune in the face. Tsukune's nose was broken and bleeding. Alucard sent a fist downwards to connect again, but Tsukune rolled away, got up and began to strike with a flurry of punches. Alucard simply sidestepped to the right, gripped Tsukunes right arm, twisted it behind his back and began to hammer punched into his right jaw. Tsukune was in a tight spot now, held by Alucards grip and being punched over and over.

"You are too weak to fight me! If you want to win, you must use that power of yours! I can see it now. I can see why you fear using that power! Its corrupting you isnt it? The power of the emptyness was corrupting you. That is why you became so weak." Alucard taunted him, finding out the true reason why Tsukune hid away his powers.

"Shut up!" Tsukune lifted his right leg up and slammed the back of his heal into Alucards crotch, forcing Alucard to release his arm. "I am not afraid! I cant beat that corruption!" Aiming his right hand into the sky, his hand began to glow with a black aura and then it disappeared. Right above the city, a giant black circle opened up, revealing a dimensional portal.

"Alucard sir!" Alucard heard over his earpiece. "This disturbance is happening all over the world! Its... its raining men!"

"What?!" Alucard yelled into his mic. "What do you mean by raining men!"

"Look up!"

Alucard looked up and saw them. Black and Purple men. Shadowy men that looks like there were made of gas.

"What is this?!"

Laughing now, Tsukune was on his knees, his nose and mouth bleeding. "This? I put my powers into that dimensional portal... letting my space powers fester inside of that dimension. They were growing into an army... an army that I would use to... well do whatever was needed. I put away my powers in there because like you said, I was afraid of corruption. I was afraid of turning into a monster and slaughtering everyone in my path. I have not told my friends this and you are the only one who knows this. I do not have any more space powers to remove you from existence now Alucard... so let us finish this." Standing up now, Tsukune got into a fighting stance.

"You foolish boy. You have sealed your doom! There is no way your pitiful army can stand up against my own!"

Tsukune and Alucard charged each other, ready to go at it again.

* * *

Moka was busy down on the Tokyo streets with her sisters, father and mother. All of them were fighting against the hordes of monsters which were all converging on them from every location. Above, Below, and from every direction. It was a never ending horde of monsters, and several monsters were creating minions. It was their plan to wear out the family.

"Mom! Can you check on how Tsukune is doing?"

"I'm sorry I cannot right now Moka but I can get you there."

"Are you sure that is ok?"

"We will be fine. I promise."

Akasha picked up Moka and then threw her to a empty side of a building on a fire escape. Moka began to climb the fire escape, ready to get to Tsukune to check on him. When she got there... she heard it all and that is when the shadow monsters fell to save her family from death.

"I put away my powers in there because like you said, I was afraid of corruption. I was afraid of turning into a monster and slaughtering everyone in my path. I have not told my friends this and you are the only one who knows this. I do not have any more space powers to remove you from existence now Alucard... so let us finish this."

Moka heard it all. Tsukune told them lies about why he "changed" his powers... or he didn't tell the whole truth. Tsukune did seem to enjoy fighting but what he did was lock away his powers into a dimension, sealing the spacial powers. He lied to her and her family, but now she knew why... She began to run to Tsukune when Tsukune collided with Alucard. Tsukune and Alucard got into a rumble, tumbling all over the ground. Tsukune wrapped his legs around Alucards waist, as if he didn't want Alucard to get away. Alucard roared in fury, sinking his fangs into Tsukune, beginning to suck out his blood. Tsukune looked at Moka with a tear, then closed his eyes.

In the corner of Mokas eye, Moka swore she saw something fly off from the two of them crumbling, but she assumed it was just a piece of a building. Just as Tsukune said good bye to her with his eyes, Alucard and Tsukune both disappeared into a black hole, created by Tsukune... both of them being removed from existence for good.

"TSKUNE NOOOOOOO!" Moka said as she fell to her knees. Akasha, Issa and her sisters were behind her now.

"Moka... I am so sorry..." Akasha said.

"That boy... hmm." Was all Issa said. "He was really something."

Akua, Kahlua and Kokoa hugged Mokas sobbing body. Moka was sobbing into her arms now as she knelt in a tornado position. She just lost the one she loved who sacrificed himself to save them.

"Cmon guys. Let Moka mourn... we still need to stop this war."

Running over to the edge, what the Akashiya/Shuzen family saw was amazing. The shadow monsters created by Tsukune were still alive and they were demolishing the Fairy Tale forces. The shadow monsters were slicing, dicing and shooting shadowy bolts and when they hit they completely removed the monsters from existence and the shadow monsters when "killed" just became two smaller monsters. It was unending!

* * *

About five hours passed since the shadow monsters hit the ground. The entire world was in flames really, but the monsters were all gone. The shadow monsters disappeared into smoke, heading back into the sky, leaving the world to sort out the chaos...

* * *

**No**


End file.
